


Grey Days and Guitar Strings

by Faerie_Fable



Series: Trollsona [4]
Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Creek (Trolls) Being an Asshole, Creek gets punched (Trolls), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Genderfluid Character, Lesbian Queen Barb (Trolls), Mental Health Issues, Queen Barb is protective (Trolls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable
Summary: Maude gets cornered in their clinic by Creek and ends up feeling Grey.
Relationships: Queen Barb (Trolls)/Original Character(s)
Series: Trollsona [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764529
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Grey Days and Guitar Strings

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings for emotional abuse and manipulations and depression

"I'm busy, go away Creek" Maude muttered, glaring at their ex out the corner of their eye, putting bandages away in the draw at their brand-new clinic in Volcano Rock City. "Why are you even here?" The bi-genre troll snapped, slapping the annoying trolls hands away from the small jar of sour worms and warhead lollies they kept for the rock Trollings checkups. 

"I'm here to ask you back out!" Creek announced, throwing his arms out wide not seeming to care that he was crowding Maude in against their desk, effectively trapping the pop rocking troll. 

"I'm already in a relationship and even if the relationship I have with Barb was open I wouldn't date you again even if you were the only troll on earth" they hissed, crossing their arms defensively across their chest, hunching in on themself as if trying to hide inside the oversized leather jacket Sid had loaned them. 

"Oh come now Mordred, do you really think that's going to last?" He asked, voice so full of concern, a hand resting on the shorter trolls shoulder, "one day the queen's going to need an heir and let's face it, you hatched grey, your cousin was grey, your grandfather turned grey" he added, tone going soft and gentle while the other troll froze. "You're going dull and grey right now, the chance of any eggs you have together being grey is much too high for a member of the royal family to risk, but I'm not royal so-" he stopped suddenly, hands leaving Maudes shoulders while they pushed him away, running from their own clinic blindly, struggling to keep what little colour they had left from fading again.

They didn't stop until they were back at their little apartment, locked in their bedroom with tears streaking down their grey face, knees pulled up to their chin and arms wrapped tight around themself, hands hidden in the too-large sleeves so they couldn't see their own greying fingers.

"I'm allowed to have grey days" Maude mumbled, voice muffled by the soft stretchy cotton of their track pants while they burrowed their face into their legs, eyes squeezed shut as tight as they could while they tried to remind themself that recovery wasn't always a straight line. 

"Why did he even bring up Babies" Maude shouted, anger flaring hot and vicious in their system for a moment before cooling into something thick and heavy, sinking in their gut like a stone. "Barb and I haven't been together long enough to even think about babies, and she has other partners, other options to have heirs with, one of thems royal even!" They tried to rationalise, but then a voice in their head that sounded too much like Creek began to whisper.

Even the voice in their head sounded condescending, too sweet and soft for the acidic words burning through their mind now, "what'll happen to you when Barb realises her other partners can give her better than you ever could? You can't even make up your mind about what gender you are most days"

"grey days are just a step in recovery, Barb loves me the way I am and gender is a spectrum, grey days are a step in recovery, Barb loves the troll I am and gender is a spectrum" they mumbled, repeating it like mantra, slowly filling their empty, cracked-open chest with a single ray of hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will happen soon, there will be comfort


End file.
